


Amazing

by Hotgitay



Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, Idiots in Love, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Other, Romance, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: After Their first time Elena confides in syd





	Amazing

“My mom knows about our first time”Elena blushed as she mentioned this to her sydnificant other 

“She’s not mad is she?”Syd asked her 

“She’s cool with it she sat me down and had a talk with me I was nervous she’d hate me”Elena said 

“That desk guy was sort of a jerk”Syd referred back to the receptionist which made Elena chuckle a bit 

“He kinda was”Elena agreed with her inching herself closer to Syd so they were sitting next to each other 

“You were amazing for the record”Syd smirked as she grabbed a hold of Elena’s hand intertwining it with her own “Flattery will get you everywhere with me” Elena wiggles her brows flirting with her

“I’m glad we went to that hotel together”Syd mentioned 

“I’m glad our first time was on both of our own terms”Elena replied


End file.
